Various styles of golf club grips are known in the art. Several known golf club grips are intended to facilitate a particular form of swing by a user. However, such grips are restricted with respect to the orientation of the golf club head, do not facilitate square shoulder alignment during execution of a swing, or fail to be ambidextrous without mechanical adjustment.
Known golf club grips suffer at least the above limitations; therefore, there exists a need for a golf club grip that can help facilitate square shoulder alignment during execution of a golf swing by both left-hand-dominant and right-hand-dominant golfers without the need for mechanical adjustment. Further, there exists a need for a golf club grip that may be assembled in a plurality of orientations with respect to a club head without compromising functionality.